1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a system and method for recommending a keyword based on an indirect selection.
2. Discussion of the Background
Keyword advertising may refer to an advertising scheme of displaying an advertisement of a relevant company on a search result screen associated with a search word, for example, a keyword that is inputted or provided to a search site or a search engine. For example, if a user searches for keywords related to a term of “move”, advertisements associated with a “door-to-door moving service”, a “moving company”, and the like may be displayed on a screen as a result of the search.
In such keyword advertising, an advertiser may purchase rights or license to a keyword associated with an advertisement of the advertiser and register the purchased keyword. Accordingly, the associated advertisement may be displayed or returned in response to the corresponding keyword being used on a search site or search engine. Accordingly, selection of keyword(s) to be purchased may affect advertising performance. For one or more advertisers, the advertising performance may be a factor in advertising earnings.